Dans le feu de la bataille
by Ellana17
Summary: Pendant la Bataille de Poudlard, Neville essaye désespérément de trouver Luna. One-shot basé sur le film "Les reliques de la Mort" partie 2.


**Salut tout le monde ! Après avoir revu « Les Reliques de la Mort » partie 2, j'ai eu envie d'écrire ce petit One-shot Neville/Luna. Même si on sait que leur relation n'a rien de romantique dans les livres, je les aime beaucoup dans les films. Ce One-shot se passe pendant la Bataille de Poudlard.**

**Malheureusement, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous la propriété de J.K.R.**

**Bonne lecture, et les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues.**

**DANS LE FEU DE LA BATAILLE**

Neville courait dans un des couloirs du deuxième étage, il cherchait frénétiquement des yeux la longue chevelure blonde caractéristique de Luna. Il craignait de ne pas réussir à la trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'un de ses plans pour arrêter les Mangemorts ne tourne mal et qu'il y laisse la vie.

Neville n'avait jamais vraiment été courageux, mais maintenant, dans les couloirs détruits, esquivant les sorts qui ne lui étaient pas spécifiquement destinés, Neville trouvait le courage d'avancer encore et toujours.

Il aperçut plusieurs de ses camarades de classe, s'arrêta ici et là pour les aider à repousser une attaque. Il était en train de se dire qu'il ne la trouverait jamais à temps quand enfin il la vit.

Luna.

Elle était aux prises avec un Mangemort. Malgré son masque, on devinait par sa posture et par sa voix qu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

- Stupéfix ! s'exclama Neville alors qu'il accourait vers elles.

Le sort atteignit sa cible de plein fouet et la Mangemort se retrouva propulsée à une bonne dizaine de mètres, totalement figée.

- Luna ! appela-t-il.

La jeune Serdaigle se tourna vivement en entendant sa voix et elle lui adressa un sourire étincelant. Elle paraissait résister, malgré ses coupures au visage et ses vêtements brulés.

- Neville !

Elle le rejoignit en courant.

- Je te croyais avec Seamus et Ginny, lui dit-elle tout en scrutant les environs à la recherche d'autres Mangemorts.

- J'y étais, lui dit-il. On a détruit le pont suspendu pour les ralentir un peu.

Luna hocha la tête.

- C'est une bonne tactique, en effet, déclara-t-elle.

Elle le dévisagea un instant.

- Tu es venu nous aider ? demanda-t-elle.

- En fait, (il prit une grande inspiration, l'adrénaline circulant encore dans ses veines) je te cherchais.

Ses grands yeux gris semblèrent le questionner.

- Je voulais te dire quelque chose avant qu'on soit blessés ou tués par des Mangemorts…

Luna hocha la tête avec un air dégagé, comme s'il était tout à fait normal de courir dans tout Poudlard à la recherche d'une personne précise au milieu d'une bataille.

- Ça doit être important, devina-t-elle.

Neville hocha la tête. Il serrait sa baguette si fort dans sa main que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches. De sa main libre il attrapa celle de Luna.

- J'ai bien cru que je ne te trouverai jamais à temps.

Luna lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Je suis fou de toi. Complètement, totalement fou de toi.

Elle le regarda avec ses grands yeux, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Tu es « fou » de moi ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Elle avait l'air vraiment surprise.

Neville hocha frénétiquement la tête. Il sourit légèrement en voyant les grands yeux gris de Luna s'arrondirent de surprise.

Puis un sourire se forma sur le visage de la Serdaigle.

Elle venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre lorsque Dean arriva en courant vers eux.

- Neville ! dit-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle. On a un problème du côté nord.

Neville jeta un coup d'œil à Luna, dont le sourire ne s'était pas effacé, puis à Dean qui semblait attendre que Neville le suive.

- D'accord, j'arrive, lui répondit enfin Neville.

Il avait à demi espéré que Dean irait l'attendre un peu plus loin pour qu'il puisse finir sa conversation avec Luna, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille, mais les mots étaient désormais coincés dans sa gorge.

Luna lui sourit, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- On se voit tout à l'heure, lui dit-elle.

Neville hocha la tête même s'il doutait de survivre jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre.

Il s'éloigna en trottinant avec Dean, qui lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

- Oh la ferme, marmonna Neville.

Et il continua à courir vers la bataille, se sentant plus courageux que jamais.

**FIN**


End file.
